


Japan's Reminiscence

by InsaneHam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark Canada (Hetalia), Gen, Humor, Nuclear Bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: When it came to his brother Canada, America was blind. So, sopainfullyblind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Japan's Reminiscence

When it came to Canada, America was blind. So, so _painfully_ blind.

“Are you sure your brother has your best interests at heart?” Japan questioned. America beamed, outshining the dark, reasonable doubt.

“What are you talking about, dude? Canada’s my bro! ‘Course he does!”

And this was right after Canada tried to stab him.

America had dodged, easily wresting the knife from his hand. “Whoa, careful! You don’t want to hurt anyone with this, huh?”

“No,” Canada had laughed darkly. “Of course not.”

But America was unlikely to listen to reason, so Japan acquiesced, “If you say so.”

If America hadn’t seen it after presented with the list titled _101 Ways to Kill America_ carved onto Canada’s bedroom door, Japan doubted he’d listen now.

America was completely, willfully blind. He had to be. The other option was too terrifying to consider.

“What do think of the new sauce, America?” Canada asked, setting the bottle down on the well-trimmed lawn. Around it the grass shrieked, shriveling into a grey skeleton before snapping off and disintegrating. “I made it myself.”

“I don’t know, dude,” America grimaced through a mouthful of hamburger. “You sure England didn’t make this? 'Cause it sorta tastes like that.”

Canada’s hand clenched reflexively, sending a squirt clawing at the bark of the old willow tree. “Why? Does it feel like it’s burning through your stomach?”

“Nah, it’s not England brownie bad. More like England biscuit.”

The trunk leaned forward, favoring its smoking wound before giving up and collapsing. America leapt up with a great shout and went to go check it out.

“How about you, Japan?” Canada smiled, proffering the tip like a gun. “Would you like some?”

“Maybe later.”

He hurried after America.

Now, with Russia and America at each other’s throats Japan had to seriously consider the possibility that America was an actual idiot. 

“Dude, you are so dead. I am going to murder you so hard that not even Belarus will love you.” 

“I like to see you try. After this battle, I feed your bloody corpse to my people.” 

The reason for this meeting was a nuclear explosion in Canada. It had taken out the province of Ontario who was even now undergoing treatment. The moment America had walked through the doors Canada had broken down sobbing into his brother’s arms. 

America, being America, had immediately decided Russia had launched the nuke and decided it was his job to plunge the world into a nuclear war. Japan knew better. He had heard Canada’s maniacal laughter, read the devious thirty-step plan. Had he not disabled the firing mechanism, they would be dealing with a situation much worse than this.

Or maybe not. America was threatening mutual annihilation and everybody knew it. The worst part was America might actually do it, with delusions of grandeur from Hollywood movies and ensuring the extinction of the human race. It was at times like this Japan understood Canada’s irrational hatred.

The meeting ended and Japan resigned himself another fruitless day of empty threats and no progress. But as he was packing up, America made his way over.

"Hey Japan! Wanna get lunch with us?"

Startled, Japan pointed at himself. "Me? Really?"

"Who else?"

"Come on, we haven't got all day," England huffed impatiently.

"Indeed, I need another refined palete if I am to bear this tasteless food."

"How dare you insult my food!"

And, as Japan trailed along after the two bickering nations, America laughing by his side, Japan remembered all the reasons there were to love America.

After that, there were many more attempts. Some cliche, like the time Canada pushed him down the cliff. Some inventive, attempting to exploit America's healing factor to cause a influx of poisoned cells. Only a few were actually dangerous and then Japan was there to head them off. But then life moved on and everyone pretended not to see the magic Hitler gun pointed at the back of America's head. And no matter what happened, even when America was shot point blank by the aforementioned magic Hitler gun, he would recover and continue to be the idiot everyone knew and loved. By declaring war on Germany and bringing about

THE END~

of the world.(Dammit America!)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
